


Naked Truths

by glindalovesshoes



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embarrassed Sam, F/M, Janet knows the real bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/pseuds/glindalovesshoes
Summary: During a girl's night, Janet tells Sam the truth about Jack and many others. S/J implied. Set after Divide & Conquer.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Naked Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> a big thanks to you for reading and another big thanks to my wonderful beta Alex ♥  
> I'd love to hear wheat you think.

Being an Air Force Major in a top-secret government program dealing with alien life, and the exploration of new worlds on a daily basis comes with its own perks. She gets to play with ‘alien doohickeys’, builds her own spaceships, and travels through the galaxy with a speed Han Solo and his Millennium Falcon would be jealous of. Yeah, sure, her life is in danger on a daily basis, and she’s managed to cheat death way too often to think her luck won’t run out sooner or later. However, she wouldn’t change the fact she gets to spend her time with the best people the country has to offer on a daily basis for anything in the world. 

Her team is the best team she could have ever wished for despite the rough beginning. They’ve saved the world and each other hundreds of times and they’ve become some kind of family rather than just work colleagues. Being the only woman on SG-1 does have its advantages now that she’s proven herself to the Colonel and the others. While yes, the rumor mill keeps on spinning all sorts of tales about her private and work life, one glance from Teal’c shuts people up. Daniel has defended her probably more often than she knows and the Colonel… well, the Colonel is a whole other matter. He’s made life difficult for a whole lot of people who would speak out against her. 

Yes, being the only women on SG-1 has its good sides but sometimes Sam just needs time with someone of the same gender because there’s only so much guy-talk even she can stand. This is why she thanks every higher being out there for the friendship she has with Dr. Janet Fraiser. In a world dominated by men, girls have to stick together after all. 

After Janet had taken in Cassie, Sam’s visits to her house during down time became quite a frequency. They try to go out for drinks once or twice per month if their schedules allow it, or just hang out at Janet’s place where they play board games and watch TV until Cassie’s bedtime. They have already shared a bottle of wine over dinner but after the girl from Hanka goes to sleep, Janet usually brings out the gin and things progress from there. 

It’s one of those nights after a couple of rough weeks with increased Goa’uld activity and several exhausting missions, plus a confession in the infirmary which still puts a bit of a damper on the mood between her and the Colonel. Cassie has (reluctantly) gone to bed and Janet has brought out the good stuff. She puts a bowl of salt and vinegar chips down on the couch table, along with two glasses, a bottle of Gin and raspberry flavored tonic water. 

Sam downs half a glass before Janet gets even one sentence in, however she is quite surprised when Janet doesn’t spill the beans right away. It’s a very untypical behavior for the “Napoleonic power monger”, like Jack calls her all the time. _Jack_?! Where the hell did that come from? 

“Earth to Sam?” Janet laughs, waving a hand in front of her face. 

“Huh?”

“There we go. You were a million miles away. I said Cassie is part of this new school play and she said she’d really love for you and the Colonel to come see her in spring.” 

“That would be great,” Sam answers, making a mental note before downing the rest of her drink. Without asking she mixes another one and stuffs her face with chips. If she’s chewing, she can’t talk after all. 

“You seem a little off tonight, Sam. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Mever vetter,” she chews, but Janet’s eyebrows rise at her comment. There is a silence between them where Sam tries to swallow the dry chips and Janet seizes her up with one of her do-not-bullshit-me-looks. The blonde squirms in her seat, wondering if she should have left after Cassie went to bed. 

She takes a big gulp of her drink, washing the remnants of the chips down and sets the glass back onto the table. 

“Fine. What do you want to know?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what exactly?” Sam is trying hard, very hard to avoid the topic but it’s silly to think Janet will play along with her games. 

“That you’re in love with Colonel O’Neill.” 

Yup. With Janet there was never tiptoeing around subjects. She was in charge of needles at the SGC and right now she hit the needle on the head. Sam grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her chest, avoiding having to look at her friend. 

“I’m not in love with him. That’s against the regs.” 

“Oh yeah, my fault. You just care about him ‘a lot more than you’re supposed to.’ Sam, I’m your friend. The last thing I have in mind is run to Hammond and report you two.” Janet nudged Sam’s knee with her foot. 

“We… we left things in the room,” Sam admitted, reaching for her glass. There was no point in driving home tonight anyway, not when she was already a glass of wine and almost two glasses of gin down the road. “It just… it can’t happen, Jan. We are both not ready to give up the team just yet. What we do is too important.”

“More important than your own happiness?” 

Sam closes her eyes. That’s the question isn’t it? She’s thought about it countless nights, countless of times. What if. What if she hadn’t proposed to leave it in the room? What if things were different? They had encountered two other realities already where the two of them were together in a way. Were they meant to be in this one, too?

“I don’t know Janet. I wish I did.” 

Janet mixed herself another gin and tonic and giving Sam’s glass a top up before settling back against the couch. 

“I mean I don’t blame you. The Colonel certainly has certain assets he can be _very_ proud of.” Janet throws her a knowing smirk and yes, that’s the moment Sam wants a hole to open up and swallow her. 

“Janet.”

“What? I’m just saying! I’ve seen everyone - and I mean _everyone_ \- who works at the SGC naked. Fully naked. Your Colonel is no exception.”

“He’s not _my_ Colonel,” Sam protests rolling her eyes, but her interest is piqued. She blames the alcohol and not the fact how sometimes she really likes to check out Jack’s six when he’s leading the team ahead. “And does what you’re telling me here not go against doctor-patient confidentiality?” 

“Ah-ah. Not as long as we are in my living room. I just need you to consider all facts before you go ahead with whatever dance you two are dancing.” At the mentioning of the word _facts_ , Janet gestures with her hands, indicating a certain length with her two forefingers. Sam almost chokes on her drink. Her head is spinning and a blush creeps up on her cheeks. 

“Oh please, Sam, as if you’ve never thought about it. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen the Colonel naked.” 

“Not from the waist down and even if… not consciously!” Sam defends herself. Yes, there had been situations but honestly, in times of danger the focus was usually elsewhere. 

“ _Sure_. I mean he’s no Teal’c but Teal’c’s… Well let’s just say the Jaffa physique must be very different. Or I haven’t had enough examples to compare him by. Yes, maybe that’s it.” 

“Janet, I really don’t want to know the size of Teal’c’s penis.” Her face is flushed bright red now. This is all the alcohol talking, she tells herself. Well, Teal’c is a big person, so… _Nope! Nope, don’t think about it, he is like a brother to you._

“Now Daniel on the other hand… He’s quite average if I had to compare him. But he’s kind of thick, so I know why he constantly ends up with a new off-world woman all the time. You know, every time he’s got to be examined, Darla - Nurse Jeater - pops in with a _very_ important question.” 

“To see Daniel naked?” 

“Yes!” Janet leans closer, whispering, “And last time Daniel _winked_ at her. That man knows what he’s doing, let me tell you. Oh - do you want to guess who has the smallest…?”

“No!” Sam exclaims incredulously. God, she will never be able to look that man in the eye ever again if she… 

“Colonel Makepeace,” Janet giggles. “I mean all the time I thought it would be Walter, but to be honest Walter…” 

“Okay. Okay! What do I need to do to get you to stop talking about penises? Janet, I will never be able to look these people in the eye…” 

“And what do you think the guys talk about when you’re not there, Sam?” Janet takes a sip from her drink and raises a knowing eyebrow at her friend. 

“I _really_ don’t want to know.” 

Janet rolls her eyes before she grabs the bowl of chips. 

“Listen Sam, honey. All I wanted to tell you is that should you and the Colonel ever hook up-”

“Which we won’t because it’s against the regs!” Sam interrupts but Janet just shakes her head. 

“I’m sure he’s gonna be a good lover. But don’t tell him I said that. He might lose respect for me and my needles.” 

“My lips are sealed,” Sam promises. “Believe me, I want to forget this conversation ever happened.”

“Why don’t you ‘accidentally’ pop into the infirmary next time I have the Colonel there for a full vital check-up. I could give you a heads up and we could make it look like an accident… Ah!” The pillow Sam had been clutching against her chest has now landed in her face. Laughing, the doctor throws it back at her friend and they continue until they’re both a giggling, very drunk mess on the couch and the floor. 

Even though Sam feels a tiny bit embarrassed about her friend's revelations, she will definitely store the info about the Colonel back for… later. 


End file.
